


Grey Hair

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Series: 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Schermionie’s  5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100  Fandoms challenge. Neville started to sport grey hair. Blaise didn’t give a damn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Hair

**Title : Grey Hair**

**Rating : K+**

**Characters : Neville/Blaise**

**Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

**Summary : For Schermionie’s 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100  Fandoms challenge. Neville started to sport grey hair. Blaise didn’t give a damn.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

**.-.-.**

                “Morning, Blaise,” Neville greeted softly.

                “Morning, Nev.” Blaise smiled. He strode casually to Gryffindor’s table. By now the other Gryffindors were getting used to by his presence there. “Move over, Weasley,” he smoothly said. Ron rolled his eyes and scooted away from Neville, giving a little room for Blaise. Blaise nonchalantly waved to his friends in Slytherin table before sitting next to Neville and kissed his cheeks.

                “Oi, Longbottom, am I really sporting grey hair on your head or do my eyes deceive me?” somebody shouted. Some snickers were heard.

                Neville froze.

                Noticing his boyfriend’s rigid posture, Blaise turned around and glared at the rude fifth year Slytherin. “Shut up or I’ll hex your head bald permanently,” he hissed dangerously.

                The boy gulped and raised his hands in defeat. “I was just joking, you know,” he grumbled. The teasing ceased and no one dared to look at Blaise. Apparently most students were scared to anger the eighth year Slytherin. His role and reputation in The Final Battle reminded people not to mess with him.

                Neville grinned sheepishly.  “I really have some grey hair. Hermione plucked some two days ago.”

                Blaise frowned. “I don’t care if your hair isn’t all blond,” he appeased Neville.

                “You know what happened to my parents, don’t you? How I grew up? How I should take care of my friends and the younger students while Hogwarts was occupied by Death Eaters?” Neville lowered his voice. He spoke so softly until only he and Blaise could hear him.

                Blaise held Neville’s hand. “Of course I know,” he responded quickly.

                “I guess that makes me sporting grey hair sooner than most people, and I’m still 18. Still young,” Neville finished.

                Blaise didn’t like the idea of something upsetting Neville, despite of the cheerfulness displayed on the hero’s face.

                “It doesn’t make me love you less,” Blaise firmly stated. “Your hair may turn grey but it won’t change the way you make me feel.”

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
